Saint Valentine Worked for Hallmark
by McSatan
Summary: Late Vday fic. Cristina doesn't like Valentine's Day and intends to tell Burke. Addison gets a rose. Addisex and Bang


Saint Valentine Worked for Hallmark

Valentine's Day is usually connected to love, chocolate, and the little naked baby called Cupid. It can also be connected to pain, hate, and loneliness. Some think it's the best holiday ever, others think it's just a "Hallmark Holiday".

It was going to be an interesting Valentine's Day at Seattle Grace this year, because this year, Seattle Grace had a bunch of horny interns running about.

- - -

Miranda was currently going through some charts and having a light conversation with Addison. She was also in a bad mood, not because she didn't like Valentine's Day, it was just a holiday that she didn't really care about, she was neutral. She was in a bad mood because of her interns. It's always because of them. "Interns are just nasty. Everybody's sleeping with everybody."

"Not just them, attendings, residents, and nurses. You don't want to know some of the things that I've heard." Addison stated.

"Oh I know. I know everything. I just choose to hold retain some information in my mind over others." she said while reading through some charts.

"And you choose to hold information about intern's sex lives in your head?" Addison chuckled.

"Yeah," she replied sarcastically. "I love hearing about what my interns do on their own time. And you would think I would get used to the fact of the whole intern attending trend."

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Don't interrupt me. I'm ranting."

"Oh goodie." Callie walked by and heard the two women talking about relationships and whatnot.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Callie declared when joining them.

"At least you have someone to share it with. I will probably be at Joe's tonight, sharing my Valentine's Day with margaritas." Addison predicted.

"Wait. I thought you were back with Sloan."

"No…no that was just a one time thing. It happened during a moment of weakness. It's not going to happen again," She said guiltily.

"See this is what I don't want to hear but I just do anyway," Miranda shook her head.

"Oh," Callie could sense a sort of regret in her friend's voice and tried justifying her night with Mark. "But you know booty calls are good, they're healthy. Right Miranda?"

"Do not ask me for my opinion or advice on your sex lives." She mumbling something about acting like sex crazed teenagers, under her breath and walked away.

- - -

Addison went into her office wanting to catch up on some paper work, when something caught her eye. A single red rose lay on top of her desk, attached to it was a note strung through a red ribbon. It said, "You make my day. I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day." It was short, sweet, and to the point. Addison was glad it was handwritten and not one from Hallmark. However she wasn't entirely sure who it was from. She immediately ruled out Derek, there was no way it came from him. It could be from Mark but this gesture didn't scream Mark. Nevertheless this put Addison in a good mood. She set the rose to the side and started on the mound of papers on her desk.

Her mind kept drifting back to the rose. There was no way she could get through all her work if she didn't find out who gave her the Valentine gift. Maybe Valentine's Day isn't that bad.

- - -

It was lunch and the interns were at their usual table. The hospital was serving heart shaped sugar cookies, pink jell-o, and various other Valentine themed foods.

"This is gross," Cristina said with a disgusted face.

"I think it's cute," Izzie replied taking a bite out of a heart cookie. "But the baking could use some work," she said placing the bitten cookie back on her plate.

"I really hate this day. Burke said he had sometime special planned for tonight."

"Spending time with your boyfriend is a bad thing?" Meredith asked.

"No. It would have been fine if he planned it any other day. I don't like how every couple is obligated to do sometime special or romantic on this day. I'd be fine staying home and watching a good movie."

"Just tell him that," Izzie said.

"That's a good idea." Meredith affirmed.

"I already told him that I didn't like this day. He said it'll be fun." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Whatever forget I said anything."

Addison joined Mark for lunch a few tables away. "Hey." Addison said nonchalantly.

"You're talking to me."

"Yes. Is there a reason why I shouldn't be talking to you?"

"No, I just assumed you were mad at me about something. We haven't talked in a while," Mark replied.

"I've been busy."

"You miss me," Addison scoffed. "Don't deny it Addie. You miss me and now you're talking to me."

"I'm leaving now." There was no way that Mark sent the rose. If he sent anyone anything it'd probably be sent to himself. Addison chuckled at the thought. She was about to go sit next to Callie and Miranda when her pager went off. They needed her to do an emergency surgery, one that was rarely done before. She quickly disposed of her lunch, which looked unappetizing anyway, and headed to the OR. On her way there she ran into Alex and George, who were about to get their lunch.

"I've got this great surgery any of you want in?" Addison asked knowing that Alex might want to scrub in. George shook his head.

As Addison predicted, Alex was interested, "Yeah. Is it right now?"

Addison nodded, "Let's go."

Partway into the surgery Alex asked if Addison was doing anything for Valentine's Day. Addison didn't really like answering questions about her social life when her hands were in another woman's womb. It distracted her and she could not have any distractions during a complicated surgery. She answered Alex's question with a quick look from her sharp green eyes. Alex dropped the subject completely after that and turned his attention back to the woman on the table.

"You don't like Valentine's Day do you?" Alex asked in the scrub room after the surgery.

"I like it but I just don't like spending it alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here."

"Yeah," Addison smiled and for a moment the idea that Alex might have sent the rose crossed her mind. She quickly shook the thought from her head.

- - -

Cristina resolved that she wasn't going to hate this day; she wasn't going to do anything special on this day, because she doesn't do Valentine's Day, and that's exactly what she was going to tell Burke. She spotted him coming out of surgery, one she should have been in, but had decided to avoid him.

"Burke. I need to talk to you," she dragged him into an empty room. "I know you had this thing planned today and it's great really, but I don't do Valentine's Day."

"Cristina…" Burke started.

"I would be totally fine with a few movies at home. I don't want anything special because _I don't do Valentine's Day_," she emphasized again.

"We can talk about this later right? I have a consult," he said coldly and left the room.

_Oh yeah. He's pissed. _Cristina thought, regretting taking her friends' crappy relationship advice.

- - -

By the end of the day Addison still hadn't discovered the identity of her secret admirer and by now she was too exhausted to care. She and Karev and been running around the hospital non-stop, there were many pregnant women to take care of, many births. It was nearing eleven pm and Addison was ready to take off but before she went home she paid Alex a visit in the locker room. He too was ready to leave the hospital and go home to a nice warm bed. All the other interns had left long ago. It was only Alex who stayed overtime.

"Hey," Addison said trying not to drool over Alex's shirtless body.

"Hey," he returned putting his shirt on, a little surprised to see the neonatal surgeon.

"You could have left hours ago. Thanks for sticking around."

"No problem. I know how you don't like being alone today. I don't like being alone on this day either."

It was then that Addison knew that Alex was her secret admirer. It was obvious, but she didn't see it until now. She didn't realize what she was doing until she was actually doing it; she was kissing Karev, for the second time.

"Thanks," Addison said when they finally broke apart.

"For what?"

"The rose."

- - -

Cristina had debated between going home to a pissed of boyfriend or staying at the hospital where she could find comfort in the many other Valentine hating people. She really didn't understand why Burke was mad some people just don't regardless of the status, Cristina was one of those people. What made her come home she didn't know. So there she was standing outside her door, waiting, deciding... but most importantly, she was stalling. She knew that if she went in she would have to endure dinner at a fancy restaurant. There would be very little talking and the whole night would be really awkward because she screwed up yet again. She reached for her keys when the door swung open. It was Burke.

"I was just coming in," Cristina said slightly embarrassed.

"I was just going to get you," he said. "I cancelled our reservations."

"What?" surprised she stepped into their house seeing a bowl full of popcorn and a stack of movies.

"I didn't know what movies you wanted to see so I just grabbed whatever." There were a whole range of movies from romantic comedy to horror.

At that point Cristina didn't care what they watched. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. If it makes you happy it makes me happy."

- - -

Yeah I know it's late but I really wanted to do a V-Day story and I didn't have time for it until now. It was kind of cheesy whatever I know.

I hope you all had an enjoyable Valentine's Day.


End file.
